


Sawada Tsunayoshi in: Why is Every Woman I Know Terrifying?

by Rynnawynne



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sasagawa Kyouko, BAMF Women, Cloud!Kyouko, How Do I Tag, Is it Kyouko or Kyoko?, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnawynne/pseuds/Rynnawynne
Summary: In a world where Sawada Tsunayoshi manages to unlock his flames and build his group of guardians without Reborn's meddling, things go much differently.





	1. Kyoko

Tsuna once again began to dejectedly walk home alone, having already gotten used to it ever since that man had done something to him. He wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that ever since the world had felt... different. Wrong, somehow. Everything around him didn't shine quite the same way anymore, and he could hardly ever notice those nudges he used to get that always seemed strange, but worked out to be favorable every time. It was like something he'd never even noticed before was missing.

The other kids had noticed too. Along with the loss of that indescribable something, Tsuna had become clumsier. Less aware. No matter how hard he tried to pay attention, to understand, things just didn't make sense anymore. It was like his own body had betrayed him. Where before he'd been sure-footed, almost graceful, now any step could send him falling to ground for no reason. Of course, this was what his former friends had noticed, and now they refused to play with him, laughing and jeering whenever he fell or otherwise showed his "dameness", as they'd begun to refer to it. Some people had even started to call him No-Good Tsuna.

However, one person hadn't joined in the taunts, and it was this child who ran after Tsuna now as he left the playground.

"Tsuna! Tsuna, wait up!" Kyoko called as she chased after him. "Can I walk home with you? My house is on the way to yours, and my parents can't pick me up because my brother picked another fight."

"S-sure," Tsuna stammered out, not quite sure what to make of this development. Even though they were only seven, Kyoko had already cemented her place as the undisputed idol of Namimori Elementary, and while they were in the same class, he'd never dared talk to her before.

"Thanks!" Kyoko skipped along beside him. "Have you met my brother, Sasagawa Ryohei? He's in the year above ours at Nami Elementary."

"Yeah, Sasagawa-senpai is kinda hard to m-miss," Tsuna replied, then blushed when he realized what he'd said. "I-I mean, not that that's a bad thing! He just has a strong personality! But, but like in a good way!"

Kyoko just laughed, "Don't worry, I get it. I love my brother, but sometimes I wish he'd calm down just a little bit. Do you have any brothers or sisters Sawada-san?"

"Uh, no, it's just me and my Kaa-san. And, uh, you can call me Tsuna - if you want, I mean."

"Sure, Tsuna-kun! Call me Kyoko too!"

"Ok... Kyoko-chan," Tsuna blushed again, once again causing Kyoko to giggle.

"You're cute, Tsuna-kun, let's be friends!"

"B-but, don't you care that I'm dame?" Tsuna mumbled, scuffing his shoe against the sidewalk as they continued to walk home.

"Dame?" Kyoko asked indignantly, "Who's calling you that? You're not dame at all! And you're my friend now, so there!" She finished, crossing her arms and pouting at him.

Tsuna stared back at her in bewilderment, but managed to fumble out a small "ok" after a moment.

Kyoko wasn't able to continue on her tirade against the idea of Tsuna being dame, as the mysterious nudging Tsuna had experienced all his life chose that exact moment to positively scream at Tsuna, even dampened as it had become. Before Tsuna could register what was happening, much less react to it, two men stepped out of an alleyway as they passed by, grabbing both him and Kyoko and pressing weird-smelling rags against their mouths. In less than a moment, the two children were unconscious and dragged back into the alley.

 

\---

 

Tsuna came to with a groan and attempted to reach up and rub his aching head. However, when he tried to move his hand he realized there was something preventing him.

"Whah..." He muttered groggily, "Whah's happen'?" Still somewhat disoriented, Tsuna gazed blearily around him and the world suddenly sharpened into much clearer focus. Surrounding him on all sides were plain concrete walls, with a door that looked heavily bolted. Beside him on the cold stone floor was Kyoko, still unconscious and with her wrists tied behind her in the way as Tsuna now realized his own were. Before he could begin to panic properly, Kyoko started to stir.

"Huuh..." she groaned, rolling over, "Tsuna-kun? W-where are we?" Taking a closer look around them and finally noticing the duct tape around her wrists, Kyoko's face paled considerably. Once again though, their panic was interrupted. This time it was by the sole door in their apparent prison suddenly slamming open.

"Hey, the brats are finally awake!" A textbook looking foreign thug stomped into the room, shouting behind him to his crony, who followed shortly after him.

"Yeah, man, I can see that. Shut up for a second, would you?" the second thug stumped into the room and peered into Kyoko's terrified face. "What do ya wanna do with the girl? She's not part of the job."

"Eh, just get rid of her. Trying to sell her off'd be too much trouble."

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. Get rid of her? Did - did he mean kill her? N-no. No. No no no no no no no NO!!! Before he could even blink, it was as though he was suddenly seeing the world through new eyes. No, not new eyes, old eyes. The eyes he had from before that man came and broke him. All of this he processed afterwards though, as at the moment all he could think was that he HAD to protect Kyoko, no matter what. Even if it got him killed, he would protect her.

The world exploded in flame.

 

\---

 

Pain. As Tsuna slowly regained consciousness, that was the first thing he felt. It was like he'd somehow managed to sprain every muscle he had. Muscles he didn't even know existed were aching. Groaning, he tried to sit up from whatever hard surface he now seemed to be lying on.

"Tsu-kun! You're awake! No, don't try and move, I think you might've broken something when you fought those men..." Kyoko's voiced trailed off.

Despite the confusion Tsuna currently felt over just about everything, it was the first part of that sentence that he latched onto.

"Tsu-kun?"

Kyoko blushed, "Ahh, well, I just thought it sounded like a good nickname. But if you don't like it -"

"No!" Now it was Tsuna's turn to blush, "I mean, uh, you can call me that if you want."

"Ok, I'm glad Tsu-kun," Kyoko said, smiling brightly at him.

"Um, where are we?" Tsuna asked, finally looking around and realizing he didn't recognize anything. "How did we get here?"

"Don't you remember? After you fought off those thugs you ran as far and as fast as you could. I couldn't keep up so you, uh, carried me," Kyoko blushed again, "and then you just passed out!"

“I was what?!” Tsuna shrieked.

“On fire,” Kyoko replied, just as seriously as before. “Do you think you could do it again?” she looked at him hopefully, all wide eyes and adorable evil. Tsuna couldn’t believe he’d never realized her deviousness before. But, evil or not, he still didn’t have a chance of saying no to that face.

“I could… try?”

Kyoko immediately beamed at him, sparkles where just a moment before was seeming devastation. Devil child.

“Since you caught on fire when those bad men tried to hurt us, maybe you need to be in danger,” she said brightly. “Let’s go find Hibari-san.”

“Wait, what?”

Before he could properly protest the obvious insanity of her plan, Kyoko grabbed his hand and started dragging him after her. For such a tiny child she was ridiculously strong, Tsuna mused as he stumbled after her, resigned to his imminent death.

Upon reaching the elementary school, Kyoko made a beeline to where their upperclassman was gazing threateningly over the playground, on the lookout for crowding.

“Hello, Hibari-san,” Kyoko chirped, “Tsuna and I had a request for you.”

Hibari, who had been looking at Kyoko almost indulgently, now turned to stare intimidatingly at Tsuna.

“Hnn?”

“We need you to try and beat us up!”

Tsuna and Hibari both stared at Kyoko disbelievingly.

“I’m not just gonna let you learn how to set yourself on fire without me,” Kyoko defended herself, then, turning to Hibari, “and we need to be in danger to do it.

Tsuna and Hibari shared a single moment of solidarity, both confused beyond measure by the strangeness of girls.

“Oof,” Kyoko bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, “Fine. Hibari-san, me and Tsuna think, uh, that the Namimori anthem is dumb,” she finished triumphantly.

Hibari’s face immediately clouded over, “Herbivores, you will be bitten to death.”

“Hieee!” Tsuna and Kyoko started running as he struck without any further warning, Tsuna just barely managing to dodge the tonfa. Where does he keep those things, anyway? Tsuna mused to himself as Kyoko darted about, actually giggling. Tsuna really didn’t know anymore why he’d had a crush on her for so long. He especially didn’t know why he still did when she had clearly revealed herself as insane.

Before long, they’d been cornered in an alley nearly a mile from the school. Panting and now terrified, Tsuna and Kyoko scrunched their eyes shut in near perfect unison, Willing with all their might that the flames would save them.

When the expected blow never came, they hesitantly peeked out, just to see Hibari staring at them, tonfa hanging forgotten by his sides.

“Wha-“ Tsuna began, but was cut off as Kyoko jerked their clasped hands up to eyelevel.

“Look, Tsu-kun!” she cried. Their hands were on fire.

All three of them stared, mesmerized, at orange and purple flames swirling together in perfect Harmony. A step forward finally broke their reverie.

“Herbivores. Explain,” Hibari demanded, eyes glinting in envy.

“Uh-oh,” Tsuna was suddenly filled with foreboding. He just knew his life had suddenly gotten a whole lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates and short chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be up faster. In university and working two jobs right now tho, so updates'll probably stay sporadic.

Hibari continued to badger the two of them about their new ability to become human bonfires, causing both Tsuna and Kyoko to manage to relight their flames several more times, until Tsuna was suddenly reminded of the time by the lengthening shadows as his flames snuffed out again.  
“HIEE! Kaa-san is gonna kill me!” Tsuna immediately started to run in the direction of his neighborhood, tripped over a stray twig, scrambled back to his feet, and stumbled off.  
“Tsu-kun, wait up!” Kyoko called, running after him.  
“Tch, we’re not finished here, herbivores,” Hibari brandished his tonfas and followed.  
\---  
Tsuna-kun was standing in the kitchen sweating profusely when Kyoko burst in through the door, Hibari-san on her heels. Seeing the large kitchen knife Sawada-san was brandishing while standing in front of her son, Kyoko wondered whether they had, in fact, just interrupted a murder. Turning her blindingly bright smile on the intruders, Sawada-san tilted her head cutely and cooed at them.   
“Aww, are you the new friends my Tsu-kun was talking about? Who made him late for dinner and worried his poor kaa-san?” Her smile stayed fixed on her face, but Kyoko made to take a step backwards, suddenly feeling extremely threatened. From behind her she heard an awed “Carnivore” breathed out by Hibari-san.  
Tsuna made frantic “run for your life!” gestures from behind his mother while she was turned away, but immediately froze when she turned back around.   
“Tsu-kun, you wouldn’t want your friends to leave without dinner, now would you? Beaming at the two, she somehow managed to get both Kyoko and Hibari sitting at the table in front of nearly a full course all in the time it took them to blink.  
“Uh, Kaa-san, this is Kyoko-chan – “  
“Kyoko-chan? Oh, how cute,” she squealed.  
Tsuna flushed but continued, “and this is Hibari-san. They both go to Namimori Elementary.”  
“Oh, how wonderful!” Nana gushed, “I’m sure you’ll take very good care of my Tsu-kun,” was said with a return of that threatening smile. Kyoko was starting to wonder if perhaps they should have just left Tsuna to his fate. Hibari merely glared at her when she made to try and drag him to safety, though the effect was rather ruined by the hamburger steak he had stuffed into his cheeks. She glared right back at him, and made to gesture with a purple lit fist, but then suddenly realized their audience, turning back to Nana-san guiltily.   
She was staring at where Kyoko’s fist was literally on fire, flabbergasted.  
“Oh, um, Kaa-san, I was going to tell you about that, uh…”  
That intensely threatening glare was once more turned on Tsuna, the knife she’d previously been brandishing somehow finding its way back into her hand.  
“Tsu-kun certainly will be explaining unless he wants to be grounded until he’s 65,” she smiled sweetly.  
Kyoko sweat-dropped in sympathy. Tsu-kun’s Kaa-san was scary. Meanwhile Hibari continued to eat his hamburger steak, ignoring the goings-on.   
“Well, see, when me and Kyoko-chan were walking home, these strange men g-grabbed us and – “  
“What,” The temperature seemed to suddenly plunge, and Kyoko shivered, “do you mean strange men grabbed you?” Nana-san appeared to grow even more terrifying, looming over her son.  
Tsuna squeaked and hastily reassured his mother, “D-don’t worry! Th-they didn’t hurt us. I think we might have hurt them though,” he muttered that last bit, but Nana responded to it anyway.   
“With this… fire? Of Kyoko’s?”  
“Uh, actually, uh, Icaughtonfire,” he rushed to get out, staring at the floor. “Kyoko says I knocked them out, ran away while carrying her, and then passed out. I, I don’t really remember.”  
Nana sat down heavily in her seat, raising a hand to her mouth. All of a sudden, she burst into tears. “Oh, my brave Tsu-kun!” she wailed, “protecting his friend so bravely! What a little gentleman, just like his papa. I’m so proud of you!”  
Tsuna stared at Kyoko in bewilderment, face obviously asking, ‘wait, what?’  
Halting her tears and turning serious, Nana stood up and grasped him by the shoulders. “But listen to me, Tsu-kun. Whatever you do, you must not use this power for evil, do you understand me?”  
“Y-yes?”  
She smiled broadly, “Wonderful! Now, Kyoko-chan, tell me all about yourself! I have to know all about who my Tsu-kun is associating with, after all.”  
It was Kyoko’s turn to be bewildered, but she proceeded to indeed tell Nana-san “all about herself” until it was time for her to go home, Hibari-san having left much earlier after finishing his hamburger steak. She couldn’t wait to tell Onii-san and Hana-chan all about today!

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've been playing around with, lemme know if you wanna see more! BTW, this is my first time posting to AO3, so if anyone has any tips or tricks on how to work this thing, I'd be everlastingly grateful if you'd send them my way.


End file.
